A LOVE TRiANGLE BETWEEN SEVERUS, LiLY, & BELLATRiX
by Melissa from Japan
Summary: Severus is mad in love with Lily Evans. She's now going out with James. But, Bellatrix likes Severus too! This is my first story and this is part 1. ENJOY! :
1. The Love Triangle Part One

And it´s better if you do

(Snape x Lily x Bellatrix)

-x-

Severus had just entered the castle. His pulled his cloak around himself to keep warm. He just had to get away to think. Why did he feel this way for her? He longed to be near her but knew it was absolutely impossible. He hated feeling this way. Then he saw her. Lily Evans was coming from a hidden corridor. She looked positively beautiful. Severus loved the way her red hair shone in the moonlight and how her brilliant green eyes twinkled when she laughed. When she saw Severus, she quickly walked toward him. She stood in front of him positively radiant. They began to walk together and talk:

-Lily: "Hi Severus. How are things going with you?"

-Severus: "Fine, just getting ready for exams. And you?"

-Lily: "Oh, nothing. Do you want to go to the Owlery with me? I need to send off a letter."

-Severus: (beaming) "Oh, I'd love to."

Severus was happy to spend this time with her. She made his heart flutter when she was near, but he knew she didn't feel the same about him. He would never tell her of his true feeling. Never. His heart couldn't be broken again. He couldn't take that kind of pain anymore.

They made it up to the Owlery in quietness. Lily found an owl and stroked it thoughtfully. Severus loved that about her. She showed compassion for everyone. He stood back while she tied the parchment to the owl's leg and off it flew. They both watched as it flew away. The moon and stars overhead were so clear and beautiful. They turned to one another. Lily's cheeks were flushed and her hair was flaked with snow. Severus began to speak:

-Severus: "It's lovely out."

-Lily: "Yes it is."

There was a long pause in which Severus tried to strike up the nerve to ask Lily out. He was _soo _nervous! But he had to do it. He cleared his throat:

-Severus: "Lily, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me into Hogsmeade tomorrow."

-Lily: "Oh Severus! I already agreed to go with James. He asked me yesterday. I'm sorry."

Severus was crestfallen. James always got his way, no matter what.

-Severus: "It's perfectly fine. Go-go with James and have a good time. Have a good night Lily."

Before she could say anything else, Severus was gone from the Owlery. He didn't want to talk to anyone when he got to Slytherin common room. He gave the password and the portrait hole opened to reveal the dark dungeon. It was as if Bellatrix Black was waiting for him. She came sat near him and started to chat. Bellatrix felt his sadness and wanted to help him get through anything he was going through.

-Bella: "Severus, you seem quiet. So you wanna go take a walk on the grounds tomorrow?

-Severus: "No, thanks, I've got much to do tomorrow in preparation for the exams."

-Bella: "Oh Severus! You should come out tomorrow! It's going to be nice out and you do need a break from all that studying."

-Severus: (getting up) "I'm just too busy Bella. Maybe another day perhaps?"

-Bella: "Okay, goodnight Severus."

-Severus: "Goodnight."

Severus left the common room and headed upstairs to his bedroom. He didn't feel like doing much tomorrow. He only wanted to sit inside and sulk. He changed into pajamas and got into bed. He began to think of Lily at once and felt infuriated that she would be going to Hogsmeade tomorrow with JAMES POTTER! He threw his pillow on his nightstand, which broke the water pitcher. He quickly ran over to repair it. "Reparo." he muttered. Looking outside at the moon, he found his favorite star, Vega, and sighed. He'd never get the one he loved. Severus got back into bed and fell asleep, only to be interrupted by dreams of Lily.

-x-

Everyone from Slytherin House went out that day, leaving Severus alone. He studied a bit, only to become bored with it. He finally went to the library where he met up with Lucius Malfoy. Severus hated Malfoy but put up with his ignorance. He didn't stop to chat, even though he heard Malfoy calling his name. "Madam Pomfrey will surely scold him." thought Severus with a chuckle. He sat in a secluded area and took out his wand. He used it to trace "SEVERUS & LILY" over and over until he grew tired. Unknowingly, Bellatrix was nearby and she witnessed this. She couldn't believe it! HE LOVED LILY! She left the library unnoticed and headed to Slytherin common room. Her heart felt as if someone had ripped it out of her chest. She sat in an armchair to calm down. She began to cry softly. A few minutes later, Severus entered the common room. Their eyes met momentarily and for that brief second, Severus read Bella's mind.

Severus saw that she was in stricken with pain. He wondered what was wrong but was in no mood to contemplate. He spoke a word of greeting to Bellatrix and continued to his room. Once there, he tried to shake the feelings of love. Lily didn't like Severus. She preferred that prat James. Just the thought made him sick to the stomach! Yet, he couldn't stop thinking of her. He sat on his bed until dinner. He'd see her then, at least.

Now in her room, Bellatrix looked at her reflection in the mirror. She didn't understand. She was pretty. What was it that Lily had that she didn't?! She wanted to scream her soul out, but she got control of herself. She would just confront Severus about this at dinner that night. Where did his heart really lie? And why did he like a mudblood in the first place if he was a pure blood? She wanted answers fast. She just had to know the truth. With that, she dried her tears and left the room, heading to the Great Hall for dinner. As she walked down the corridor, she saw Lily and James walking together. She gasped then smirked. "Great," she thought. "Lily likes James and he and Severus are enemies! If Severus knew how Lily felt about James, he would stop fantasying about her." She continued to walk to the Great Hall feeling her spirits lifting a bit. She took a sit near Severus.

Severus had to get to the Great Hall. He wondered what was Bellatrix up to. He didn't see her when he made his way from the common room. He felt sorry for her because she always seemed to be either angry or sad. "She was either PMSing or Bipolar." thought Severus. She needs a bit cheering up. That Lestrange guy seemed to like her, but she would always say she liked someone else. Who that was, no one knew because Bellatrix kept to herself. Any who, Severus spotted Lily and he also saw James. They were laughing. Lily gave him a quick hug and took her sit near friends. It was opposite him! Lily glanced up and spotted Severus. She gave him a quick smile and continued her conversation. Severus glowed inside.

-x-

Lily had a great time with James that afternoon. They walked to the Three Broomsticks and had a couple of butterbeers together. Yet her mind kept wondering to Severus and what he doing. She felt bad that he had to stay all alone. "Poor thing," she thought. Fortunately, James kept her busy. He liked to talk and soon Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew joined their table. They were a noisy bunch and it didn't take long for their topic of conversation to fall onto Severus. Lily sighed. "Here we go again." she thought.

-Sirius: "Did you lot see old Snivelius today?"

-James: "As a matter of fact I did. He was walking toward the library. Greasy haired git." Peter laughs.

-Sirius: "What's his problem anyway? Always walking around sulking. Does he ever cheer up? I'd cheer the chap up one good time." Sirius laughs like a bark

-Remus: "Boys, that's quite enough."

-James and Sirius: "Okay…father! (Both laugh)

-Remus: (sarcastically) "Ha ha very funny you too."

Lily grew quite tired of them making fun of poor Severus. He was a sweet person with a kind heart. They didn't understand anything like that. A half hour later, it was time to make their way back to the castle for dinner and Lily couldn't be more happy. She walked slowly along the path to the castle with James. They began to talk.

-Lily: "I had a wonderful time today James."

-James: "Really? Me too."

-Lily: "Yeah, thanks for taking me out with you."

-James: "Anytime Lily. I was wondering if you wanted to come over for the Christmas. You know, and meet my folks? I've told them about you."

-Lily: "Wow! I'd love to James. That'd be wonderful." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

-James: "Well it's set then. Let's get inside before we freeze to death!"

-x-

Lily was happy. She did like James, but his arrogance was annoying. She would be meeting his parents on Christmas! She couldn't wait to tell her friends! Lily and James continued to walk and Lily glanced back and saw Bellatrix behind them. She had a look of awe on her face. Lily didn't have time to think of her. They made it into the Great Hall, where Lily gave James a quick hug and joined her friends to tell them the news. She glanced up and saw that Severus was sitting at his table and she gave him a quick smile. He smiled back and she saw a faint twinkle in his eyes. She also saw that Bellatrix was sitting next to him and wondered if she liked him. It surely did seem that way. "People in love," Lily thought with a sigh.

Severus was happy to finally get something into his aching stomach. He hadn't eaten all day and really felt hungry. He started to eat some mashed potatoes when he looked up at Lily. She was eating the same thing! She, too, glanced up and caught his eyes again. She smiled and ate a big spoon full and crossed her eyes into a funny face. He chuckled to himself. "She looked beautiful even when she was looking funny," he thought. He began to think about her more and more. She was funny, smart, beautiful, and compassionate. He liked those qualities in people, especially in her. He looked up to the ceiling in the Great Hall and watched as the snow fell. How he would love to kiss her in the moonlight while snow slowly covered them. It was romantic. He looked around himself and surveyed. He wanted to be there, next to Lily, not next to Bellatrix. He, then, glanced at her and she was sitting there with a distant look in her eyes. What was she looking at? What was she thinking about? She glanced at him and smiled. Bellatrix was beautiful too. She had shiny black hair and warm brown eyes. He continued to eat. He decided he'd take a stroll on the grounds tonight.

Bellatrix couldn't help but think about Severus and Lily. She couldn't believe that he felt that way for a mudblood! She sat down next to Severus who was looking at the table where Lily was sitting. "Typical," she thought. She knew he would be looking at her, looking _for_ her. She tried to push the thought out of her mind, but she couldn't. She started to eat, while glancing at Severus. He was still looking at her! And they were both eating mashed potatoes. She watched as Lily made a funny face and heard Severus chuckle. Then Lily glanced at her and then back at her plate. Lily smiled to herself. "OH NO!" Bellatrix thought. "Does she know I like Severus?" Bellatrix sighed. She couldn't possible know. Bellatrix looked off into space, thinking about how her life would be with Severus. She sighed again and Severus looked at her and she smiled. "HE LOOKED AT ME!" she couldn't believe it. But she still had questions to ask him. But did she really want to know the answers?

-x-

At the end of dinner, Lily began to walk toward Severus, but before she got there, James called her back. He wanted to know if she wanted to study with him tomorrow. Lily tried to keep her eyes on Severus, which was difficult because he was walking quickly toward the oak front doors. She told him yes and gave him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. He smiled at her and walked away. Lily hurriedly moved to the oak front doors and looked out front. Severus was already half way across the lawn! "Damn," she thought. Lily closed the doors behind her and went down the steps. She called after Severus. She wanted to walk along side him. He was beginning to become her best friend, someone she could go and talk to. She wanted to talk to him now. "SEVERUS!" she yelled. He stopped by a weeping willow and waited for her. She ran to catch up. By the time she caught up to him, she was out of breath.

-Lily: "Severus, hey… whew… I'm out of breath!"

Severus just had to get some fresh air. He also wanted to out and look at the stars. It was his only way to calm down and relax while thinking of Lily. He also wanted to get away from Bellatrix. She was acting really weird. She kept dropping her fork and Severus would pick it up and hand it to her. She would take it with a nervous giggle. Why was she acting like this? Maybe it _was_ her hormones. When dinner was over, Severus quickly got up and headed toward the oak front doors. He glanced at Lily for a second and saw that she was talking to James, again. He hated James soo much, but he would go out into the cold air and relax, get it out of his mind. Severus glanced back at the table and saw that Bellatrix was still sitting, looking down at the now empty plate. "Was she still hungry?" he thought. "She could always go to the kitchens and ask the house elves for more. Poor Bella." He was outside now and he took in a deep breath of night air. It cleared his senses-a bit. Lily was still on the brain. He started to walk across the grounds until he heard someone calling his name. "SEVERUS!" He turned around and his heart started beating fast. Lily was calling him. He stopped walking and waited for her. She ran the rest of the way and was out of breath before she even reached him. He smiled at her and waited for her to catch her breath.

-Severus: "Are you okay?"

-Lily: "Yeah… I'm just catching… my breath."

-Severus: "How was your date with James? Did you have a good time?"

-Lily: "It was okay. He asked me out and to meet his parents for Christmas."

-Severus: "Oh." He turned away.

-Lily: "Severus, what's wrong?"

-Severus: "Nothing." He turned and faced her.

Bellatrix was still sitting at the table when Severus got up. She just acted like a total idiot. She kept dropping her fork and laughing nervously. Why did she have to make a complete idiot of herself in front of him? She watched as Severus walked away from her. She watched his gaze go to Lily and saw that she looked at him too. Did they have a secret connection? Bellatrix looked at the table and sighed. She would never love anyone more than she loved Severus, but he didn't love her. So what's a girl to do? She sighed again and decided to go and talk to Severus. She saw that Lily had just left out the doors also. She had to see what was going on. By the time Bellatrix made it outside, she saw that Lily and Severus were talking already. She hid behind a weeping willow. She wanted to know…

-x-

Lily wanted to know why Severus sounded so sad. They were facing each other. Severus' hair fell into a curtain in front of his eyes, concealing them. Lily wanted to know what caused him this pain. She stepped closer to him. She pulled his hand into hers. They were warm.

-Lily: "Severus, what's wrong?"

-Severus: "Nothing Lily. You and James are great together."

-Lily: "Oh, that. Thanks… I'm just concerned about you."

-Severus: "No need to be Lily, I'm okay."

But Lily didn't believe him. He still seemed sad. She had to look into his eyes. His hair was always in the way. Lily stepped closer to Severus and brushed the hair from his face. His eyes were shimmering with sadness and despair.

-Lily: "Severus, tell me what's wrong. Tell me what's on your mind."

-Severus: "I can't Lily. I just can't."

-Lily: "YES YOU CAN JUST TELL ME!"

Severus couldn't believe that Lily was standing and talking with him! She took his hand into her hands. Her hands were warm to the touch. They stood there together. He felt warm inside, yet so cold. He didn't want to hear about James. They were dating, he was sure of it. Lily was going to meet his parents for Christmas and they would all be happy. His heart fell with despair. He didn't know how to react. What could he tell her? That he loved her? That he would love no one but her? No, because he knew she didn't feel the same for him. He knew it, and he would not make a fool of himself.

Bellatrix was so cold and lonely under the weeping willow listening to Severus and Lily talk. She watched as Lily took Severus' hand into her own. Oh how Bellatrix _loathe_ Lily! She couldn't stand her. And she would soon be breaking Severus' heart and Bellatrix would be there to pick up the pieces. She laughed to herself at the mere thought. Bellatrix had to keep focused. Lily was telling Severus about James asking her to meet his parents during Christmas. "Poor Severus," she thought. He was sadder than ever now. She didn't like him looking like that and wanted so badly to make him feel better and happy. SHE WANTED TO BE THE ONE TO CHEER HIM UP! NOT LILY! Again, she had to focus. Lily brushed Severus' hair from his face. She couldn't see his eyes from where she was standing. Lily asked him to tell him what was wrong with him and he said he couldn't. Bellatrix hated her.

-x-

Lily just wanted to know how he felt.

-Lily: "YES YOU CAN SEVERUS!"

Severus had to tell her.

-Severus: "I love you Lily. I've always loved you!"

Bellatrix gasped. She knew he loved her. She was heartbroken.

Lily stared into Severus' eyes and saw that this emotion was true.

Severus looked down into Lily's eyes and they were shimmering. He leaned in to kiss her. He had to kiss her. She wanted to kiss him, too. Lily leaned in, too. But all of a sudden…

Bellatrix couldn't take it anymore! It was as if they had eyes for no one but each other. They were about to kiss. She didn't want him to kiss Lily. SHE WAS A MUDBLOOD! She started to cry. She loved Severus and wanted to be with him. She ran from behind the weeping willow. She had to stop them……………

:) THE END!!!

YAY! I have changed this story up soooo many times until I got to this and decided to keep it just like this. This is my first story and it took me FOREVER to write! I hope you like it. I know I do. I promise something will happen between Severus and Lily, or Severus and Bellatrix, or even LILY AND BELLATRIX? Ohhh j-k I may do it like a soap opera! LEAVE COMMENTS! MUAHHH! –melissa from japan-


	2. The Love Triangle Part Two

The Love Triangle between Severus, Lily, & Bellatrix Part 2

**A/N: This chapter has taken me forever and a day to write. By the rate that I'm going, chapter 3 will be a while. I'm sorry, but it's difficult to find inspiration. I think I'll take a break and write other things. Have any ideas, let me know. :) (ily)**

-x-

Lily looked up into Severus' eyes and saw that they were a soft grey. They were eyes of someone who had been hurt before. She wanted to kiss him, but knew she shouldn't. She was with James and didn't want to jeopardize anything they had. Why was she suddenly feeling emotions for Severus? Feelings she knew she never had. "Those eyes," she thought. She moved closer to Severus. His lips were inches from hers, but suddenly…

-Severus: "I can't do it. Lily, I do love you, but I can't do this."

Lily was stunned. Severus loved her. She didn't feel the same about him as he did. Or did she? She had wanted to kiss Severus.

With that, Severus walked away, back toward the castle. He couldn't do it. He didn't kiss the only person he loved or will ever love. He made his way up the stone steps not looking back at Lily. He had to think. Why didn't he have the guts to kiss Lily? Severus walked slowly down the empty corridor, feeling his heart break into a million pieces. Tears began to roll down his face and he wiped them from his cheek with the back of his hand. He wished that he could still be by her side, under the stars. He made it to the portrait. He gave it the password and moved on into the common room, praying that the fireplace was still lit and no one would be still downstairs. He was elated to see that the fire was roaring strongly and the common room was deserted. He sank into the nearest armchair and began to think about the recent events. He had almost kissed Lily Evans! But he was a coward and didn't. He sighed. He wondered where Bellatrix was…

Bellatrix watched as Severus walked back to the castle. "He didn't kiss Lily," she thought with a gasp. Finally, she realized that Lily was still standing there. She stayed frozen behind the weeping willow. She watched as Lily straightened her robes and wiped her face. "Was she crying," Bella thought. "She couldn't be!" Bellatrix waited until Lily was five minutes into the castle when she made her way back. Her mind was swimming with thoughts that kept bombarding her brain. She wanted to rush to Severus and kiss him, but she knew that she couldn't. She would never tell anyone of what she saw. But could she risk losing Severus forever? Bellatrix didn't want to think of that for the moment. She made it to the common room, where she was hoping she would be alone to sort out her thoughts, but there he was…

-x-

Lily stood out in the cold watching as Severus walked away. She couldn't believe that she almost kissed Severus! Cold tears and snow flakes were slowly sliding down her face. She had to get control of herself before she headed back in. She wiped her tears away. As she walked by the weeping willow, she thought she saw a shadow, but thought against it to investigate. Lily had to get inside to clear her mind. To think. She moved through the silent corridor quietly. She didn't want anyone taking notice to her, especially in this emotional state. To add to her dismay, James was still sitting in the common room when she got there. She let out a soft groan when he came forward and kissed her.

-James: "Hello beautiful. I waited for you after dinner. What happened to you?"

-Lily: Hi. I'm okay. Just got side tracked is all."

-James: "Have you been crying? Your eyes are all red. Are you okay?"

-Lily: "I-I'm okay James. (changing subject) So, about tomorrow?"

-James: "Oh yeah, about that. Can we take a rain check on that one? I have practice tomorrow and I kind of just found out."

-Lily: (sounding sad) Oh, well, we could try out for another night then, okay?"

-James: "Oh well goodnight."

-Lily: "Goodnight James."

They kissed each other goodnight and headed up separate stairs. Lily was glad to make it back to her room. She changed into pajamas and got into her four poster bed. She just had to relax and think about today's events. First, she went out with James and he asked her to meet his parents and second, Severus told her how he felt about her. This was just too much! Lily had to sleep. She guessed she figure everything out the next day, she hoped.

Severus heard the portrait door open and someone enter. He was surprised to see Bellatrix. She looked over at him and blushed. Severus admitted that she was beautiful. The way the wet snow flakes on her eye lashes made her eyes sparkle. Or was those tears? He watched as she made her way toward the fire. She sat down in an arm chair near Severus. He grew a bit worried. "She always seemed depressed," he thought. He wanted to comfort her a bit. To see what was wrong with her.

-Severus: "All right Bella?"

-Bella: "Hello Severus. What are you still doing up?"

-Severus: "Oh, well I've just made it in a few minutes ago. At a late night study session in the library. What about yourself?"

-Bella: "Just walking around idly." (sighs)

-Severus: "Are you okay, you seem so depressed lately? Anything you would like to talk about?"

-Bella: "Well, there is someone who I like who doesn't know I even exist. I love them and only have love for this person, but he doesn't like me. He likes someone

else."

-Severus: "Have you told this person how you feel?"

He couldn't help but think about how he told Lily about his emotions for her. "She didn't even seem to care," thought Severus. But he didn't want to think about that right now. He was talking to Bellatrix and she looked as if she needed someone to talk to now. Yet all he could think about was those green eyes. He wanted to see those green eyes again. He talked to Bellatrix for a bit longer, and then he bid her goodnight and went upstairs. He fell into bed and went to sleep instantly.

Bellatrix couldn't believe that Severus was still up! She went to an empty arm chair and sat down in front of the still blazing fire. Severus watched her contently. She wished that he loved her instead of Lily. She sighed with dismay. Severus began to talk to her and she poured out her heart. But she only wished she would have told him who the person was. She felt as if she told him how she felt, she would be rejected. Bellatrix would keep that with her until the day she died.

-Bella: "I don't think I could tell him how I felt because I know he doesn't feel the same for me."

-Severus: "How do you know?"

-Bella: (shouting) "BECAUSE I KNOW HE DOESN'T OKAY?" (crying) "I just know? I'm just going to go up to bed and sleep. Goodnight Severus."

-Severus: (a bit taken aback) "O-okay Bella. Goodnight."

Bellatrix went to her room and looked into the mirror. She had mascara running down her face. She cleaned herself up and changed. Maybe if she went to sleep, she'd wake up and this would all be a dream…

-x-

Lily woke up to a sunny day. It was bright out and she wanted to spend one of her days off and walk around. She still had the thoughts of last night still fresh on her mind. Severus leaning in to kiss her…his warm breath in her face. She shuddered a bit. She had to find Severus and talk to him. She wanted to know how he really felt and why he'd run off in such a hurry. Luckily, James would be out and at practice. She really didn't need that added distraction. Lily got up and moved to the open window. She looked out to the willow tree and sighed. "It happened there last night," she thought. Lily got dressed and headed down to the common room where she spotted James and Sirius. James quickly came toward Lily and planted a kiss on her forehead. She blushed.

-James: "Good morning beautiful. Sleep alright?"

-Lily: "Morning James. Morning Sirius." (yawning) "Yeah, I slept alright and you?"

-Sirius: "Morning Lily. I'll see you in the Great Hall James."

-James: "Alright. I slept great. Couldn't get you off my mind."

-Lily: (blushing slightly) "Oh, well shall we head to the Great Hall? I'm starved."

-James: "Okay, well let's go."

Lily and James headed to the Great Hall together. Lily wasn't very hungry, but she wanted to spot Severus at the Slytherin table. She really wanted to talk to him privately, but really didn't know when she would get the chance. She hoped it would be soon. As they walked into the Great Hall, Lily surveyed the Slytherin Table. "No Snape yet," she thought. She gave James a quick hug and he joined the waiting Sirius and she joined her friends. She sat down with a hug sigh and waited for the mail. She only wished she could talk to him…

Severus woke with a start, drenched in a cold sweat. He had had a dream that involved Bellatrix. He saw her walking down a dark, empty corridor. Her steps were drenched in blood. He began to follow her. She seemed to be in a trance, because he called out to her and she didn't answer or even acknowledge that he was there. He continued to follow her until they were at the North Tower, the highest tower in the castle. Bellatrix finally turned to Severus, but she wasn't exactly looking _at _him. Her eyes were shimmering with tears. In her hand was a dagger dripping with blood. Bellatrix slowly climbed up the ledge and she began to whisper something that he couldn't quite catch. Then, she did something he would never forget: She jumped off the ledge, plunging head first to her death. Severus couldn't believe it! What was this about?

Severus couldn't believe that he had a dream like that. He couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen to Bellatrix, but he had to get up and go out. It was sunny and this was a perfect day to do nothing, but Severus had too much on his mind to not do anything. He quickly got dressed and went down into the common room. He didn't see Bellatrix. "Maybe she was down in the Great Hall already," he thought. He wanted to talk to her more. He didn't want to see her get hurt. After asking one of his fellow sixth year girls, he decided to stay in the common room and wait for Bellatrix to come down. He didn't care if it took all day, as long as he got to talk to her.

Bellatrix didn't sleep well at all. She had to get rid of these feelings she had. She got up from her bed and went to her dresser where she kept a razor. She looked at it and then at her wrists. They were all scarred from being slit so much. She didn't want to feel alone anymore. "If I end my pathetic life, I won't have to worry about anyone to love," Bellatrix whispered. She began to cry softly to herself and sat back on her bed. "My tortured soul is in no condition for love. It can only take more pain," she thought. Bellatrix took the razor and slit her wrist. It hurt terribly. She muffled her sobs into her pillow and drifted into an uneasy sleep.

The next morning, Bellatrix woke up to her wrist throbbing in pain. She didn't want to look at it, so she wrapped it in cloth. The room was empty. Bellatrix went to the mirror and looked at her reflection. She had dark circles under her eyes. She began to wash her face softly. She wanted Severus to want her; to love her. She let out a sigh and got dressed. She would go to breakfast and come back to her room. She headed down to the common room and Severus was sitting in an armchair. He stood up quickly as she descended the stairs.

-Severus: "Bella, good morning."

-Bella: (blushing slightly) "Good morning Sev, sleep well?"

-Severus: "Yeah, it was alright. How about yourself?"

-Bella: "It was okay."

They stood in silence. Then,

-Severus: "Do you want to go get some breakfast?"

-Bella: (beaming) "Oh, I'd love to!"

Bellatrix couldn't believe this was happening! She was going to be eating breakfast with Severus! Her heart felt like a million butterflies! So did her stomach, but she didn't care at that moment. She was eating breakfast with Severus! They headed to the Great Hall and were very silent with each other. Bellatrix decided to not say anything until Severus asked her a question. She didn't want to make a complete idiot of herself by stammering on sentences! They sat down together and Bellatrix looked over at Lily's table. She was deep in conversation and didn't see them walk in together. "I WON, I ACTUALLY WON," she thought with a smile. She sighed and looked at Severus. He was looking down, but at her wrist. "OH NO," she thought. The cloth that covered her wrist had slipped off and now exposed her red and raw wrist. She quickly covered it back with a sheer sense of embarrassment. She couldn't believe he saw it. She put her head down, tears flowing down her face…

-x-

Lily began conversing with her friends. She really hoped to see Severus that day. Lily looked up finally and saw that Severus was finally at the table. He was talking with Bellatrix and didn't seem to notice her at all. By the end of breakfast, Severus didn't look up once. She sighed and stood up. She also saw that Severus was standing too. They caught each others eye and held gazes. Lily looked down and blushed. "He finally saw me," she thought. She looked up again and saw that he was still watching her. Lily had to do something. She knew of this room. She had to take him there. Lily told him with her eyes to follow her. Since Gryffindor and Slytherin houses were enemies, they had to do it secretly, but Lily didn't care, she just wanted to talk to Severus.

The only thing holding Lily back from meeting Severus was James. He was now rushing toward her. Lily looked back at Severus but he was now walking away with Bellatrix. Now she would never get her chance. She would have to risk finding him later. For now, she walked along side James.

-James: "Alright Evans."

-Lily: "Hey James, don't you have Quidditch practice?"

-James: "Yeah, I have to go in a minute; I just wanted to see you."

-Lily: (blushing) "Oh well." She laughs nervously.

-James: "Well, see you later Evans."

-Lily: "Okay."

Lily was relived to see James go. She needed to go to the Room of Requirements and she needed Severus to come there too. But how could she get Severus there?

Severus finally knew why Bellatrix was acting this way. She was hurting herself. The cuts looked recent. Severus looked up to see if Lily was looking his way, but she wasn't. He sighed and questioned her:

-Severus: "Bella, can you tell me what's wrong?"

-Bella: "Nothing Severus. It's nothing."

-Severus: "Don't tell me its nothing. You're my friend, you can tell me anything."

-Bella: (thinking) "No I can't." (Aloud) "My cat died. I loved her Severus and she died a few days ago."

Severus knew this was a lie, but he didn't press her anymore. She obviously didn't want to talk to him about her situation. He still couldn't shake that dream he had about her. "I wonder if she is capable of really doing this," Severus thought. He continued to talk to her throughout breakfast until it was time to depart. As he stood, he caught Lily's eye. It was as if she was telling him to follow her with them. As he started moving her way, Bellatrix grabbed his arm and pulled him away. "What is this about," sighed Severus as he walked away. Did he actually want to see Lily? Why was Bellatrix pulling him? And where was she taking him?

Bellatrix pulled her sleeve over her wrist. She didn't want him to know why she cut herself so much. She hated doing that to herself, but it was the only way to relieve her internal pain and suffering. How could she get Severus away to tell him how she felt? How would he react? She sighed again and began conversing with Severus. The end of breakfast was drawing near and she was very anxious for it to be over. She would bring him to a room she heard of. Bellatrix didn't know if it was true or not, but she wanted to find out. She decided that she would bring him there so that she could tell him her feelings.

Bellatrix stood and grabbed Severus' arm and she took him away from the Great Hall. "I must tell him, it's eating me up inside!" thought Bellatrix.

-Severus: (panting) "Where are you taking me Bella?!"

They stopped. Bellatrix had to take him to the Room of Requirements but Severus had to _always _ask questions.

-Bellatrix: "I want to show you something Sev."

-x-

Lily wanted to know where they were going, but why? She didn't have feelings for him, right? She headed the way she saw them walk. "Wow, they move fast," thought Lily to herself.

Okay, this is where I'm ending this chapter, because it was difficult to write. Until next time America. R & R :)


	3. The Love Triangle Part Three

**Part Three: Love Triangle of Severus, Lily, and Bellatrix**

Disclaimer: I do not own J.K Rowling's characters. They are a work of her art.

-x-

Bellatrix and Severus head to the Room of Requirements. There, Bellatrix takes his hands into her own. "Why is she trembling," thought Severus. Her eyes had a glossy look to them; something stirred behind them.

-Bella: "I know you saw it Sev."

-Severus: "Why do you do that to yourself?" looking down "You don't have to."

-Bella: "I _have _to. No one understands me. No one understands."

-Severus: "Understand what?" raising his voice slightly "YOU NEVER HAVE TO CUT

YOURSELF! NEVER! MAKE ME UNDERSTAND!"

-Bella: "Yes, I do."

Bellatrix moved away from him. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She was making Severus upset, she could tell. "If only he knew," she thought with a sigh. She walked to a window, glancing out. She could jump off the ledge if she wanted to. It would end her sorry existence. Bellatrix looked up and saw that Severus was watching her. She shivered. Why did she have to feel this way for him? He loved her, Lily. "He will never love me," she thought.

Severus had to do something. He walked back to Bellatrix and tried to comfort her. But he couldn't help but think about that dream. Bits and pieces of it came into focus.

_Bellatrix jumping from a high ledge, her arm dripping with blood. Her body spread eagle in the snow below._

He tried to push it from his mind.

-Severus: "Bella, can you tell me what I don't understand? Make me understand."

-Bella: "I can't. No one understands the pain I'm going through!"

They were looking at each other. Severus' anger was mounting. He started to shake Bellatrix.

-Severus: "I DON'T CARE! WHAT'S GOING ON WITH YOU? WHAT EVER IT IS,

IT ISN'T WORTH YOUR LIFE!"

-Bella: "I LOVE YOU SEVERUS!" she shouted. (Whispering) "But when I see you with

Her, the mudblood."

Severus let her go, but looked at her with tenderness.

-Severus: "Bella, I…"

-x-

A door was ajar at the end of the hall. Lily knew where Bellatrix and Severus went. She entered the room quietly. She heard them whispering, but she didn't see them. When Lily turned a corner, she saw Severus looking deep into Bellatrix's eyes with love. "Where they about to kiss," she thought. Images flooded her head. She had to stop them

-Lily: "Oh, excuse me."

Severus looked over for the source of the noise and saw Lily. She looked hurt.

-Severus: "Lily! Wait!"

Lily ran from the room. Severus started to run after her, but thought against it. He looked at Bellatrix. She was in silent tears.

-Bella: "no-no go after her. You love her right? Go after Lily."

She, too, ran from the room. He tried to grab her, but he grabbed her robe. With her going the other way and Severus pulling the other, the robe ripped. Bellatrix ran into a portrait and fell. She got up and continued to run down the hall

Lily saw Bellatrix running down the hall crying. She wondered what happened. Lily wiped her own tears from her eyes. Then, she saw Severus. He didn't see her, to which she was glad. He went down the opposite hall. "Maybe he's looking for her. I wonder if Bellatrix is okay," said Lily to herself. She continued to walk aimlessly down the hall, letting her mind wander, until she heard someone sniffling. "Could that be Bellatrix," Lily breathed. Lily listened until she found Bellatrix. Concealed behind a tapestry, Bellatrix…

Bellatrix heard footsteps but no longer cared. She saw who Severus really had feelings for and thought her life no longer mattered. "Why live if you have no one to love," Bellatrix thought. She looked up and saw Lily pulling back the tapestry. Bellatrix pulled out her wand, ready to duel, but Lily didn't look like a threat. She sat back down and sighed. Her mascara was running.

-Lily: "Are you okay?"

-Bella: "Why should you care?"

-Lily: "Well, I do care. It's who I am"

-Bella: "Why don't you go to Severus!" she yelled.

-Lily: "What do you mean?"

Bellatrix and Lily stared at each other. Then they began to walk together. This was the first time they actually spent time together.

-Bella: "I see the way you two look at each other."

-Lily: "I-I don't know I feel. He's my best friend."

-Bella: I saw you two you know. I saw you two almost kiss."

-Lily: (blushing a bit) "I love James!"

-Bella: turning to Lily "Sure you do."

They made it back to Slytherin entrance. Bellatrix and Lily had connection. They became friends that night. And it was solely on the fact that Severus was in their triangle. Lily walked back to Gryffindor Tower with many thoughts in her head. As she entered the common room, she saw that James was waiting for her. She tried to smile, but couldn't.

"This is weird. I wake up hoping to talk to Severus, now I'm looking forward to talking to James," thought Lily. She walked up to him and they hugged. He could tell that something was on her mind.

-James: Lily, what's wrong?"

-Lily: "James, don't hate me…"

Lily told James about what was going on in her life with Severus and now Bellatrix. He didn't get upset, but gave a little laugh.

-James: "Lily, if you want to go out with Severus, then go out with him."

-Lily: "But, I love you James!"

-James: "I love you too, but Severus…"

-Lily: "I don't know what to do."

-James: "Go out with him. Give it a chance."

-Lily: "But Christmas? What about then?"

-James: "Don't worry about that Evans. There are more holidays than Christmas."

James got up and kissed her forehead, and then he walked away. James never hated Severus-until now. Lily would go for him, he knew it. Peter, Remus, and Sirius walked over to James after Lily left. They looked from him to her. When they asked him what was up, all he could say was, "Severus" Then, he explained what was going on.

-x-

Severus was worried. He looked everywhere for Bellatrix. He finally decided to go back to Slytherin common room. Upon entering, he saw Bellatrix.

-Severus: "Bella, I've…"

-Bella: "Save it. I just want to know why?"

-Severus: "You can't tell the heart no."

-Bella: "BUT SHE LOVES JAMES, NOT YOU!"

With that, she walked out of the room, no longer caring for love or life. She wanted to end it. She would do something to take this pain in her heart away. Bellatrix sneaked out of her room and headed out into the halls. She went up to the tallest tower. Tears were streaking down her face. She breathed in the cold night air, letting it chill her insides. On the ledge, she pulled out the dagger…


End file.
